My Tazan
by uchihalover14
Summary: America, Russia, and every other country person is thrown into an arena to fight to the death. What happens between Russia and America? Betrayal, Love, Trust? Rated M for swearing, lime/lemon in later chapters.


Hey peeps! Yes, I'm back and I have a new fanfic. This is actually a role play between me and a friend. This is America/Russia a.k.a. Alfred/Ivan. And the theme of this is the Hunger Games and every country person is in it and they have to kill each other but when they die they just get teleported outside the arena so they aren't dead. So yeah enjoy Hetalia fans! Damn forgot another thing, this is first person so it switches back and forth, but you people probs won't read this part so oh well. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!

My Tarzan: Ch. 1

America's POV

I pressed myself up against a tree as footsteps approached. I gulped and gripped the homemade club in my hand. God, why on earth had I let England talk me into this? The footsteps got closer and I planned on jumping out from the tree. But suddenly, the footsteps disappeared and something touched my shoulder. "Ahh!" With a scream I turned around to face Ivan.

Russia's POV

I stared at America as he jumped around to face me. I chuckled as he screamed, and put my hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming more. Then I pointed with my other hand at the two people who were following him. 'Must be he thought I was going to kill him' I thought. I stared at him intensely an then to the pair 15 yards away from us as if to say 'lets take them out', and I hoped he understood what I was trying to indicate.

A's POV

Russia kept making these weird eye movements behind me. I turned slightly and saw people behind me. My glasses were cracked on one side so it was difficult to see. I turned back to Ivan and nodded. We had to take them out. I shook off Ivan's hand and brought him closer. "Okay so, Russia I'll go in and take them out 'cause i'm the hero. You back me up." I said nodding.

R's POV

I rolled my eyes after hearing America saying he would take them out. I followed as we started creeping up behind the stalkers, and I noticed he was having a hard time seeing because of the cracked glass on one side of his glasses. "Do you want me to help you navigate around the debris amongst the ground?" I asked. As he started to speak, I noticed the hesitation before he answered me.

A's POV

I hesitated before answering Russia. I mean, knowing him, he would lead me to a ditch. How could I be sure that he was legit? I looked back at him with my good eye and he gave me a smile. Well, I assumed that if he really wanted to kill me, he already would've. "F-Fine," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

R's POV

I grinned as he agreed. 'Heh I got the hero to agree to have me help him' I thought. I lightly took America's wrist with my hand and pulled him next to me. My face was red from the little contact between us. But I led the way and he was surprisingly good when it comes to sneaking around. When we were close enough, I turned to America and asked "Do you want me to take one, while you take the other? It might be best if you only take one on seeing that you are having a hard time seeing." I watched his face as he pondered this.

A's POV

As Russia dragged me around, I tried my absolute hardest not to pull away. Not because he was a scary mother fucker, but because he was giving me butterflies. I stepped carefully, hoping that Ivan wasn't leading me to a trap. Suddenly, we stopped and he asked me if I could take one guy and he rook the other because of my eye. I crinkled my brow and thought. "F-fine," I agreed after a moment. I knew that I was in no condition to fight two people. "On three then?"

R's POV

"Hai on three." I said. I mentally counted up and looked at America and blushed, but that was because of how handsome America looked. Even with all the scratches and dirt on him, he was still good looking. Then I noticed him position himself to run and I followed his example. He looked at me and I knew it was time to attack our targets. We took off running and I glanced at America quickly to see how he was doing with catching up to his target.

A's POV

I ran off after my target and jumped on him. "Ack!" A familiar voice screamed as I jumped on top of them. It was none other than England himself. My hesitation to injure the one who raised me nearly caused my death. England smacked my glasses off and suddenly the world was really blurry. "I CAN'T SEE YOU DOUCHE!" I roared ignoring England to find my glasses.

R's POV

I heard a yell and then I heard America yelling angrily. I quickly injured my opponent, who just happened to be my sister, enough as to where she would disappear outside of this hell. After that, I jogged over to where America was stumbling around like a drunk Russian man. "What's wrong America?" I asked. Then I noticed his glasses missing and that England was scrambling away. I sent England a glare and bent down to the ground to find America's glasses. After what seemed like 5 minutes, I finally found them but both pieces of glass were ruined. I handed them over to America and thought of an idea.

A/N- Cliffy! Well not really a cliffy but it makes you wonder what Russia's gonna do! Peace out peeps! ^.^


End file.
